


Unique

by EntityLvr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntityLvr/pseuds/EntityLvr
Summary: Animal. Shark. Gaze. Three of the top models from the magazine Unique and the three that Deidara is most interested in meeting. And that meeting just might happen when a flyer for auditions at the Unique Modeling Agency catches the blond's eye. Hopefully he is unique enough for Unique.





	1. The Interview

Deidara Iwa could be considered a beautiful man. He had long blond hair that was usually up in a high ponytail and light blue eyes. He kept fit and ate healthy to maintain the desired physical look. Deidara recently turned 21 and that had been a fun night. He had another thing going for him though. Something no one else had. He had three extra mouths. One on each palm and one on his chest. He’d had many a lover who enjoyed those hands and it was fun for him as well. Not everyone could blow themselves. He had a few interests but the top three were art, fireworks, and the magazine Unique.

That magazine was like his religion. And the gods in it were who he worshiped. And the best part was that he had seen the best ad ever in the latest issue. One that could change his life for the better.

**Unique**

**The time for people with physical anomalies has come. This magazine is all about the unique aspects that people have. The days of being outcasts has passed. We will pick the best of the best this Friday March 23. Please come to the Unique Modeling Agency at 1:00 pm. That is when auditions start.**

**We look forward to meeting you.**

Deidara grinned as he got in his car. This was it. He was going to be a model, or at least have a shot at it. He started the car and began his journey. For some reason it was as if traffic was on his side as he arrived at the building in record time. When he finally got there, he parked and checked his appearance in the review mirror. His platinum gold hair was smooth and beautiful. He had his gloves on and couldn't wait to take them off. His clothes were flattering and yet humble. Nice black jeans that hugged his legs and a shirt the color of his eyes.

The blond got out and quickly made his way up the main steps and inside. He grinned as he went to the front desk. "Hello. I'm here for the modeling auditions."

The woman there looked up and smiled. "Of course. It's down the hall and to the left. Please fill out these papers so that we may know a bit more about you." She handed him a clipboard that had a few forms attached to it.

Deidara nodded and took the forms before heading in the direction specified. When he entered the room, he gulped. There were quite a few people there. He steadied himself and went to an empty seat. It didn't matter how many people there were. He had a huge advantage. As he filled out the forms his mind wandered a bit. A silly grin came on his face as he suddenly wondered if he might meet the top models that he admired so much.

Every model had a stage name that expressed their unique attributes. The top three were Animal, Shark, and (Deidara's personal favorite) Gaze. He sighed at the thought of the gorgeous man. Oh, he really hoped he could meet them. But if he didn't then he hoped he was picked so that he could work with them later.

He waited for a good half hour before a person came out and pointed to him. "Come on back sir."

He stood up and straightened out his clothes. He went to the man and handed him the clipboard before following him down a hall. Deidara had to keep reminding himself to take deep breaths. When the door at the end of the hall was opened, he paused for a bit. When he reassured his courage, he entered. There were three men and two women sitting at a table. His forms were handed to one of them and they began looking over them.

A man with pale skin, straight red hair, and a few facial piercings looked up with a smile after reading the papers. Deidara took a soft gasp as he saw the man's eyes. They were so intense and...well unique. This was Nagato Ame, or Pein, the founder of Unique Modeling Agency. He built this agency from the ground up and in record time. Everyone was amazed at how fast his business had grown.

"Welcome Deidara. We are glad you took an interest in this. We see on your papers it says your unique attributes are 'extra mouths'. Let's see what that means."

The blond nodded. He first took off his gloves before taking off his shirt. He held up his hands and smirked. The mouths on his hands opened to stick out tongues. His chest mouth did the same thing.

The people seemed shocked, but in a really good way. One woman with blue hair that was sitting next to Nagato leaned forward. "Very fascinating. And how much control do you have with them?"

Dei shrugged. "Well I am able to keep them closed, but once they open I really have no say in what they do." As if to prove what he said the chest mouth licked around it and the hand mouths wagged their tongues.

A man with very wolf-like features grinned and Dei could see sharp canines. He also had two tattoos under his eyes. A red triangle under ear. "Wicked. Not to mention the rest of you is very beautiful."

The blond blushed. "Thank you, sir." His eyes widened as he suddenly recognized the man. This was Wolf. He was such an amazing model! He did all his pictures with dogs. Especially a big white dog that was supposed to be owned by the model himself. He was so primal in all the photos, as if he was a wolf in a human’s body.

A woman with brilliant pink hair smiled gently. "We do need to know what you would be willing to do with the mouths. I know it sounds awkward, but it can help with our decisions." He didn’t recognize her or the blue haired woman. Then again, he didn’t really pay attention to the females.

One man with lilac eyes and long brown hair nodded. "And please be honest. We wouldn't want to pick you and then find out you lied." And this was Fate. This man was known for his very feminine looks. He wasn't one of the models, instead being a manager for a few of them. But everyone started calling him Fate when he was quoted in a newspaper for saying that everything that happens to his clients is destiny and that their fate has already been laid out. Deidara actually thought the guy was weird.

Dei blushed even more but smiled. "Well..." He coughed nervously. "I'm kind of willing to do anything. Partly because I really want this job but mainly because I kind of already have." He's had his kinks and he has even made out with his hand mouths on a few occasions merely out of boredom.

The final guy who had been silent throughout the entire thing gave a soft nod. He had brilliant red hair and the kanji for Love on his forehead. His bright green eyes showed intelligence and also something that made Deidara a bit uncomfortable to be under their look. "We have what we need. We will call you with our decision." This was Sand. He had been accepted mainly because of his attitude. Though his looks helped as well. He took all his pictures in a desert-like setting, supposedly because he grew up in a desert. Sand was the dangerous type, Deidara was sure of it. But it just added to his beauty really.

Deidara realized he was still just standing there and blushed even more. He gave a polite bow. "Thank you." He quickly rushed out, a huge grin on his face. That experience was so amazing! Even if he didn't get picked, he would remember this for the rest of his life!

The next week was pure agony. He had never checked his mail as often as he had in the past seven days. Finally he got what he wanted. He dumped the rest of the mail on his table and tore open the letter.

_Dear Deidara Iwa,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen to be the newest model for 'Unique'. We have all agreed that your title will be 'Lust' and that all your shoots will involve sexual elements in them. This means that your photos will only be shown in the official Unique magazine and nowhere else._

_Please report to the Unique Modeling Agency at 8:00 am on Friday April 4 in order to be prepared for the introductions into the modeling life style that only Unique can give._

_Sent from the office of,_

_Nagato 'Pein'_

Deidara screamed his joy as he ran around his apartment. He knew he was going to be picked! And he'd get to do Mature Shots! Now all he had to do was wait for the correct date and make sure to be on time. This was literally a dream come true. It was Monday now so he had to wait four more days. Friday couldn't come fast enough, but eventually it did indeed arrive. Deidara woke up at six, too excited to remain asleep. He spent the next hour getting ready to make his first appearance at his dream job. He decided to wear a button down crisp white shirt and some nice pants. Nothing too formal but still something that shows he’s taking this seriously.

Traffic took too long in his opinion, but he managed to arrive promptly at eight. He went up to the front desk, recognizing the receptionist from before.

"Hi. I'm Dei-“ He corrected himself, “I mean Lust. Where do I go?"

The woman smiled and gave a small chuckle. "You'll go to the conference room where you will meet all the other models. Today is mainly orientation and a few practice shoots. The conference room is where you did your audition." She winked. "Have fun."

With an excited "Thank you," the blond made his way to the correct room. He opened the doors and gasped. The room was so much different than before. There were chairs placed artfully throughout the room and against the wall was a long table with drinks (alcoholic and non) and small appetizers. Beautiful decorations were set up around the room making it look glamorous. There was a make-up station that Deidara figured they'd get their signature look made. There was also a small set-up for a practice photo-shoot. But whether it was small or not made no difference to Deidara. It was all amazing.

Once he got past the decorations he gasped again. This time at the people. His eyes saw and his mind named. There was Fate and Pein. He also recognized Sand who was standing next to a porcelain perfect redhead named Doll. The rumors were true. He really looked like his namesake.

He found Wolf who grinned and winked at him, which caused Deidara to blush and squeal on the inside. He saw two other obvious models that he didn't recognize as well as some staff members. His eyes finally locked on a group of three who were chatting. First, he looked at the blond who was laughing with a smile and eyes that would make anyone feel joyful and light. His hair like the sun and those joy-filled eyes put a summer sky to shame. Three whisker-like marks on each cheek and wonderful tanned skin. This was Animal.

Then there was a man with bluish-grey tinted skin, large muscles, sharp teeth in a wide grin, and lines that looked like gills under small eyes. He was HUGE. This was Shark and it was amazing to see him in person. And a bit scary as well if Deidara had to tell the truth.

He felt his knees go weak and was sure a whimper left him when he finally saw the object of his obsession ever since he saw Unique Magazine for the first time. Gaze. Long black hair in a low ponytail. Tall slender frame, elegant hands around a wine glass. The air of royalty about him. And his eyes. Eyes that were red and piercing. Eyes that could see into your soul and make you do whatever he wanted. And Deidara wanted those eyes on him.

He blinked when he realized someone had been trying to talk to him. He looked to his side and blushed when he saw Pein right there. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Pein gave a soft chuckle. "I understand. It can be a bit overwhelming at first, I guess. What I was saying was how about you get to know the two other newbies first. After that we'll do more introductions to the other models." He led Deidara towards the two models that he hadn't known the names of. They paused though when a smiling young man in a horrible green outfit came up. Another young man, maybe late teens, was behind the green monster. He looked…off somehow. Pein turned to Deidara. "This is Rock Lee and Sai Yamanaka. Lee is a stagehand that does most of the heavy lifting. Sai here is our top make-up artist and overlooks the sets."

Deidara turned to them and gave them a nod. "Nice to meet you. I'm Deidara…oh, um. I'm Lust." He coughed a bit nervously.

Sai grunted. He walked over and looked at Deidara skeptically. "I can work with this. I need to check my supplies though." He then turned and just walked off. He had seemed a bit emotionless but not in the mysterious way Sand was. Sand chose to not interact or even react. Sai looked like he just didn’t have emotions. Yeah. He was weird.

Lee grabbed Deidara's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Wonderful meeting you! I hope we can become friends!"

Deidara doubted that. The kid was too ugly to ever be on Deidara's radar. But he gave a nod. "Yeah…me too." He got his hand free and flexed it a bit. He was glad that he had fingerless gloves on. He wouldn't want his hand mouth licking 'that'.

Pein put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Be careful. Deidara's hands are part of his charm." Lee apologized and left, leaving Pein the opportunity to lead the blond over to the two newbies. "Here we are. This is Trap," He gestured to an extremely feminine male with deep brown long hair and a smile. "And Suimin. It's Japanese for sleep." Another gesture given to a tired looking male who gave a yawn.

Deidara was confused about this guy. Was he just naturally tired or did he not get enough sleep? Whatever. He didn't really care. "I'm Lust. Nice to meet you."

Suimin gave a slight smirk. "Same." Okay, Deidara could start to see his charm. This guy gave off a natural 'bored' look. Was kind of sexy. "Saw you drooling over the top three. Got a boner yet?"

Trap frowned, well more like pouted, and nudged Suimin. "Stop that Shika. No need to be mean." He smiled at Deidara. God this guy looked so much like a girl! "Hi. I know we do nicknames, but I think we should also know real names. I'm Haku Yuki and this is Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru, or Shika as Haku had called him, rolled his eyes. "Troublesome." He went to the long table to get some punch and a rice ball.

Deidara raised a brow. "I'm Deidara Iwa." He glanced to the others and paused. "Do…do you know their names as well?"

Haku nodded and picked up his water, taking a sip. "Yep. Let's see. Fate is Neji Hyuga of course and you know Pein is Nagato Ame. Sand is Gaara Sabaku and his uncle is Doll, Sasori."

Deidara blinked. "Wow. Yeah, I see the family resemblance." How weird was it to work with a family member in this business?

Haku giggled. "Yeah. Wolf over there is Kiba Inuzuka. And for the top three we have Animal, Naruto Uzumaki."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Wait. HE'S the governor's son?!" How could he not have known this? They looked so much alike! Guess he never paid attention to politics enough.

Haku laughed, the sound happy. "Yes. Then there is Shark or Kisame Hoshigaki. And finally, Gaze."

Deidara smirked. "Oh, I know Gaze. Itachi Uchiha. I've done my homework on him." He sighed, eyes full of wanting as they lingered on that lithe frame. He blinked when suddenly a raven walked over and stood next to Naruto. "Who's that? He looks like Itachi but shorter…and a bad haircut."

Haku took a sip of water. "That's Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. He's engaged to Naruto."

Deidara whistled. "Lucky." He didn't expand on which one was the lucky one since he thought them both lucky. He looked at Haku. "You know a lot about them…how?"

Haku just shrugged. "I'm good at finding out secrets. Just a hidden talent I guess." Deidara saw this guy in a new light. Maybe he could use this.

"So…is Itachi with anyone?"

Haku shook his head causing his long hair to move a bit. "No. Not even dating." His voice went down to a whisper, true gossip about to be done. "But there's rumors about Gaara and Kiba. Apparently, they're sleeping together."

Deidara's eyes widened and looked at the two of them. "Damn! How does Gaara take it?!" He's seen a nude picture of Kiba, and that guy was rather big.

Haku smirked. "Maybe Gaara is the one giving."

Dei shook his head. "No way. Kiba seems like an alpha. Doubt he'd be taking."

The blond jumped when Shika's voice interrupted. "Are you done gossiping like schoolgirls yet?"

Haku rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. You take the fun out of it Shika."

Shikamaru's eye twitched. "Don't call me that." He handed a glass of water to Deidara. "Figured you'd be thirsty after watching everyone."

In fact, he was. He took a happy gulp of water, his eyes moving back to Itachi and he froze. That gaze was on him. A blush filled his cheeks and a shiver went up his spine. The face was seemingly emotionless but those eyes. They spoke volumes. But the problem was the tone of those volumes. They weren't exactly cheerful or welcoming. They were completely uninterested. Then those eyes moved away and back to Kisame.

Deidara frowned, suddenly sad. Well this sucked. It seemed his idol had dismissed him before he even got to know him. A very unmanly squeak left him when his hand was taken and suddenly kissed. His eyes landed on the bright hair of Naruto. _'ANIMAL JUST KISSED MY HAND!'_ His brain short-circuited for a second.

Naruto grinned wide. "Hey there cuties. I'm Naruto! Glad to see fresh faces here. Thought old Nagato would never get newbies in here."

Deidara just numbly nodded. Damn. This was all just a bit too much for him to take in. But seeing the looks on Shikamaru and Haku's faces made him feel just a tiny bit better. At least he wasn't the only one starstruck here.

He was still blanking on the fact that Naruto had just kissed his hand. Finally, he got his voice to obey him. “H-Hi.” Hi? That was the best he could do?

Naruto just winked before looking at the other two. “What are your names?”

Haku blushed and cleared his throat. “Um, I’m Haku. This is Shikamaru and Deidara.”

A grunt that came from Naruto’s left caught Deidara’s attention. He looked at Sasuke who had an almost emotionless expression. The spiky raven raised a brow. “So, what are your stories? You don’t look like much to me.”

Naruto scowled and lightly punched the raven in the arm. “Stop being a dick Sasuke. You gotta learn to be nice occasionally.” All he got from that was another grunt. Naruto rolled his eyes. “Anyway~ You guys excited about your practice shoot in a bit?”

Deidara nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been waiting for this my entire life. I’ve read every issue of Unique.” He blushed at how that sounded but didn’t take it back. It was true after all. “So…I am curious. Was it simply because of the marks on your face that got you in?” He blinked. “Oh shit! I didn’t mean to sound rude!”

Naruto just brushed it off. “Nah, it’s fine. It’s partially the marks, they’re birth marks actually, but it’s also because Nagato said I have a ‘primal attitude’ or some nonsense.”

Sasuke took his turn to roll his eyes. “I was invited to a lunch thing a few months after Itachi was hired. I brought Naruto with me. Nagato happened to witness Naruto going all alpha male when someone tried to hit on me. He liked it and hired him on the spot.”

Deidara grinned. “Cool. So, why haven’t you been in the shoots with him? I mean, if you’re part of the reason Naruto was hired wouldn’t it make sense to be in the shoots?”

Sasuke shrugged. “I’ve been asked but I’ve never really been interested in it.”

Naruto got a sly look. “Well, you know Nagato really wants me to go into couple shootings. So, if you don’t agree he’s just gonna assign me to someone else~”

Sasuke glared at the blond. “That won’t happen.”

“You sure about that? I mean, he is the boss after all.” Deidara could easily see how Naruto was manipulating the younger Uchiha. And he liked it.

Sasuke grit his teeth and growled. “Fuck that!” He stormed off and headed straight to the leader of the group.

Deidara gave a whistle of appreciation. “Damn. That was well played.”

Naruto bowed his head in thanks with a silly grin on his face. “Thank you. It’s rather easy to get under his skin. You’d be amazed at the stuff I’ve gotten him to agree to. In fact, when we first started dating, he wanted to be on top. I simply told him that if he felt he couldn’t take me then we could do it.” His eyes sparkled. “And I’ve been top ever since.”

Haku laughed. “Perfect! I already love this job and I haven’t even started.”

Deidara chuckled as well, enjoying that the gossip group has a new member. And it was Animal! He glanced over as Nagato and Sasuke walked over to them, Sasuke immediately standing next to Naruto. Nagato nodded his greeting before speaking.

“Naruto, you will now be doing single shoots as well as ones with Sasuke in it. I’ll have Sasuke sign the contract and we’ll get him a signature look and such tomorrow.”

A voice appeared behind Deidara. “I’ll do it today. I’m getting all the new models their looks anyway so I might as well do him too.”

Deidara squeaked and turned around. It was the makeup artist, Sai. ‘_Shit that guy is quiet. And still a little creepy.’_

Nagato gave a soft chuckle. “Very well, if you want to. Sasuke, why don’t you find Neji and get a contract going.”

Sasuke had a smug look, as if he was the one that had this idea. He gave Naruto a short but heated kiss before going to find the manager/director. Naruto winked at Haku and Deidara before walking off with his hands behind his head in a relaxed yet victorious manner.

Nagato looked at the two and smiled. He was about to speak when Shikamaru joined them as well. “Oh good, I was hoping to talk to all three of you. I’m going to assign you senior models in order to help you get into the swing of things. Shikamaru, I’m assigning you Kiba. Haku, you will be with Naruto. And Deidara, I’ll have you be with Sasori.”

Deidara was a little sad that he wasn’t given Naruto, or even Itachi. But hey, now he got to meet Doll! Haku and Shikamaru went to find their senior models so Deidara decided he might as well do the same.

Sasori was talking to Gaara and didn’t look up when Deidara came over. Deidara stood there for a few minutes before letting out a cough to announce his presence. Still, the two redheads refused to acknowledge him. He glared, not really having patience of any sort. “Hey Sasori. You’re my senior.”

Sasori stopped his conversation and turned to the blond. Deidara took a bit of pleasure in seeing he had annoyed the other. “So, you’re the brat Nagato assigned me.”

Deidara’s pleasure vanished and he glared more. He didn’t even notice that Gaara had walked off. “Don’t call me that. My name is Deidara Iwa.”

Sasori smirked, but it was just barely there. “Your name doesn’t eliminate the fact that you’re a brat in my eyes.” He took a drink of his wine. Normally they didn’t have alcohol during photo-shoots but since only the newbies were getting pictures it was fine for the others to have it. “So _Deidara_, it’s my job to tell you how this all works.”

Before he could even start Deidara was interrupting him. “Yeah yeah, whatever. I want to know about Itachi!” He once again took pleasure in annoying his ‘senior’. He knew that this man wasn’t used to having people talk over him. He was going to bring him down a peg or two.

Sasori scowled. “Itachi is none of my concern and it shouldn’t be any of yours either. Now shut up and pay attention brat.”

Deidara groaned and immediately tuned out the redhead. His eyes kept glancing to the long-haired raven and soon images were appearing in his mind of them together. Doing things….naughty things.

Sasori could tell he had lost the blonde and sighed. Fine. He had tried to do his job and if this brat didn’t want to listen then he wasn’t going to waste his breath on him. “If you want to know about him, just go over and ask him.”

He snapped out of his daze to look wide-eyed at the male. “Fuck no! I can’t just go up and talk to Itachi Uchiha! What would I even say?”

“I don’t care.”

“Hi! I’m a huge fan that has an enormous crush on you and I wish I could have your babies.”

“I didn’t need to hear that.”

But Dei was on a roll now. “Do you want to go out and get married? Maybe we can even do couples shoots and have sex on stage.”

Sasori walked away. He wanted none of what was happening right there.

Deidara realized he was alone and blushed. “…did I just say all that out loud?”

“Yup!” Deidara jumped, yet again surprised by a sudden voice. He spun around and saw Kiba standing there with Shikamaru next to him. “Look kid, if you want to get to know Itachi then ask someone other than Sasori. He doesn’t do well with people.” He held up a hand. “And I don’t gossip. I’m not risking getting on Itachi’s bad side and getting kicked in the ass by Gaara.” He glanced over at the time. “Look, you got one hour before the signature looks and practice shoots start. I’d say spend it learning about the process, but I see that isn’t going to happen. So, if you want to spend the time gossiping then go ahead.” He winked and walked by, Shikamaru following while shaking his head.

Deidara heard a muttered, “Troublesome.”

Deciding who he should talk to he walked over to where Haku was waiting for Naruto to finish speaking with Sasuke. “Hey Haku. What else do you know about Itachi?”

Haku blinked. “Not much really. I mean, information can only come so far when he doesn’t let out much of it.” He glanced over to the younger Uchiha. “Go ask Sasuke. He _is_ Itachi’s brother after all.”

Deidara grinned. “I didn’t even think of that! Thanks!” He made his way over to his target quickly. “Sasuke! Tell me about your brother! Like what does he-“

“No.” Came the short and final sounding answer. Sasuke then just walked away.

Naruto on the other hand let out a grin and placed a hand on the other blonde’s shoulders. “I’ll give you the dirt on the guy! Trust me, I know plenty since I hang with him all the time.” He chuckled at seeing the hero-worship in Deidara’s eyes. “Okay so what do you want to know?”

Deidara bit his lip, considering what would be appropriate. He finally decided. “What does he like to eat? What kind of places does he like? What other talents does he have? Where does he like to go to relax and have fun?”

Naruto hummed as he thought. “Well he likes anything sweet, especially dango. I would be amazed at how he doesn’t gain weight if I didn’t know his work out routine. He reads a lot and I think he goes to prissy things like refined plays and operas and classical music performances.” He shuddered at the thought. “Don’t know how he can stand it though. Anyway, he likes the ocean but hates the sand and he’s really protective of Sasuke. Like seriously protective. Don’t insult Sasuke around Itachi.”

He nodded. “Got it. What else?”

Naruto scratched the back of his head. “Well he speaks French, Japanese, and Italian. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t really have a favorite restaurant. He does like to go to fancy places. I think all Uchihas do though because Sasuke is the same way.”

Deidara grinned. “Sweet! Thanks Naruto!”

The next hour flew by with Deidara chatting with the other models. Well most of them. Kiba had introduced him to Gaara who gave him a terrifying look that caused Dei to make an excuse to leave. He heard Kiba chuckling softly, so he figured this was a common reaction. He then got cornered by Lee but was saved by Haku who politely informed the green monster that Deidara needed to get ready. He met the photographer Konan who he recognized from the audition. After that he talked to the costume designer, Sakura. She had been the pink haired girl also at the audition. He also met the hair stylist, Ino. He got in a few words about his preferences before the two girls began fighting about what would look best on him. He walked away from that, confused about how they could work together if they were fighting. He was too frightened to meet Kisame in person and besides, the blueish man was talking to Itachi. And Deidara still was in no way ready to meet his hero. Finally, Neji came over to get him.

“Follow me. Sai, Sakura, and Ino will get you ready.” He led Deidara over to a station where a bunch of clothes were laying. Sakura was waiting there for him.

“Hi Deidara. Sorry about the fight you heard. Ino and I have been best friends, but we still don’t fully agree.” She shrugged. “Anyway, let’s get you figured out.” She took a few measurements before circling him with a thoughtful expression. “So, you’ll definitely be shirtless. We need to see that chest-mouth.” At that Deidara figured he was supposed to take off his shirt so he did. He didn’t bother going behind the curtain. It was just a shirt after all and everyone would see during the mock-up. “Good. Now, I think having tight pants would be best since your name is ‘Lust’. But I need to figure out the material.” She went to a rack that had pants on it and began searching. She pulled out a pair of leather ones and a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips carefully placed along the legs. She held each up to Deidara’s lower half before handing him the jeans. They had red clouds stitched on the pockets and all the stitching to hold it together was red. It looked pretty damn cool.

Deidara grinned and this time he went behind the curtain to change. When he came out Sakura did a once over to make sure he looked right. “We might add some jewelry later on but for now we’ll stick with this.”

He nodded and was ushered over to Sai. He sat down and allowed the artist to work his magic. A lot of emphasis was done on his eyes and his lips. When it was finally done, it felt like it had taken forever, he looked in the mirror. He had eyeliner on and a shadow that emphasized the color of his eyes. He literally looked like he had bedroom eyes. His lips were shiny with gloss and his brows had been plucked to be perfect. Shiny powder was then placed on his face as well as on his torso. That was an interesting experience.

He got one last look before finally going to Ino and sitting in yet another chair. She brushed out his hair and began playing with it, muttering to herself softly. The Ino that he had witnessed earlier was gone and was replaced with a professional who knew what she was doing. That helped calm Deidara’s nerves which were finally rearing their head. She pulled some of his hair into a high ponytail and used gel and hairspray to get the rest of his hair to look like he’d just had great sex. He smirked at the picture he created. This was perfect. Just what he was waiting for.

She deemed him ready and he stood, heading over to the stage where the photo-shoot would take place. He took a few deep breaths before walking up to Konan.

She had just finished with Shikamaru. The man was wearing light blue pajama bottoms with fluffy clouds that hung low on his hips, his hair down and styled simply, and his chest was bare. But what caught Deidara’s eyes was the makeup. Shikamaru had stars skillfully put along his cheekbones. It was awesome. He took his eyes away from his fellow model and walked up onto the stage.

Konan smiled softly at him. “Hello Deidara. We’re going to take this a bit slow today so we can find a position that works for you. If at any time you feel uncomfortable just say so and we’ll stop the shoot and try to fix it.” When he nodded she continued. “The shots won’t look good if you’re not relaxed. Simple as that. Now, I want you to sit on that block right there. Sit up tall, legs crossed, head slightly down to allow your hair to give just a bit of shadow.” He did so. “Now hold up your hands and open your extra mouths. Allow the tongues to come out.”

He calmed his nerves yet again before doing exactly as she said. He could feel the happiness from his mouths about finally being able to open again. It was a strange feeling, as if he had three other people in his mind but they were only mouths. When she told him to smirk he did so and he could feel his other mouths smirking as well with the tongues hanging out.

She grinned and took a few shots like that. “Good, now lift your head a bit to get light back on. Keep the facial positions for now.” She took the shots again when he moved. “Good. Now we’re going to get a bit more into what you’ll be doing on the real shoots.”

Excitement shot through him. Here it was. The big thing!

“I want you to close your chest mouth but try to have it still smirking. Then place your right arm across your legs and relax your back into a lazy position. Rest your left elbow on your left knee and begin kissing your hand.” She noticed a slight bit of hesitation. “Is that okay?”

Deidara nodded. “Yeah. I just may not be able to get my chest to smirk.” He smiled at her laugh and got into the position. Luckily, he was able to get all the bits correct. He could feel eyes on him as he made out with his hand, locking eyes with the camera.

“Perfect. Now I want you to put your arms above your head as if you’re stretching and open your chest-mouth with tongue out.” When he did so she paused. “Sai!” The man came over, a small kit ready. “Emphasize his chest a little more.”

Sai walked over and before he did anything he said, “Is it okay if I touch you? We need to always ask this.”

Deidara blinked and nodded, not really prepared for that. Sai began working more magic though Deidara wasn’t really sure what he was doing. When Sai walked away he got back into position and more shots were taken. He was given a few more poses to do before he was finally finished. It had been rather tiring, which was something he hadn’t expected.

When he walked away he made sure to thank Konan and be polite. He paused when Neji walked over though. “There are showers down the hall that you can use before putting your regular clothes back on. When you come out give the pants to Sakura so she can put them aside for you. I’ll have Kisame show you exactly where the showers are.”

Deidara stiffened at that but before he could argue the large man had walked over.

“Hey pipsqueak. Hot shoot there. You ready for a shower?” He grinned showing sharp teeth.

Deidara gulped and nodded. “Y-Yeah.” He then blinked. “You were watching the shoot?”

“Of course. You got everyone looking at you.”

Deidara’s eyes widened and he gasped. ‘_Everyone? Even Itachi?!_’ He looked around and spotted the raven. Those piercing red eyes were indeed on him, but the rest of the expression was one of someone who was unimpressed. Deidara felt his excitement and self-worth go down a bit at that look. He sighed and followed the large shark-man out to the showers. The entire time he was washing off he could only see that look. Why couldn’t he impress the man? Was he just not good enough? He sighed and dried his hair before changing back into his clothes. When he came out, he gave the pants to Sakura before going to get a drink of punch.

Nagato cleared his throat and the talking died down. “Tomorrow will be a busy day since we have new models that will be taking up time slots. I need you all to be at the top of your game and to give support to each other. That’s how we work here at Unique.” He smiled. “Welcome to our new members. I do hope you enjoy it here and work hard.”

The party wound down from there and people began to leave. As Deidara was making his way out he was stopped by Sasori. He raised a brow. “Yes, Sasori-_danna_?” He figured if Sasori was going to call him a brat then he’d give him a nickname as well. And it was obvious that the 'danna' part was not said with respect.

Sasori’s brow twitched but he ignored the name. “Since you didn’t pay attention earlier, we’re going to have to get you to understand how the real shoots work another way.”

Deidara rolled his eyes. “Tch. I got the hang of it already.”

“No brat. That was just a ‘practice’ shoot. The real one is much more intense.” He watched as realization dawned in those gray eyes. “Good. Now listen this time. Your shoot is scheduled for last, but I want you to come in at 6am in order to witness all the other shoots. That should get it through to you how to be a real model.” He waited for a sign of confirmation before heading out.

Deidara gulped and was in a bit of a daze the entire ride home. When he got home he looked at the clock and decided to have a small snack and then just go to sleep. He needed to get rest for his first real day. He grinned. He would impress everyone. Even Itachi. Just wait


	2. The Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara learns what it means to be a model of Unique

Deidara pulled into the employee parking space and got ready for his first real day as a model. He was so excited but also slightly nervous. He had done fine during the practice shoot but Sasori had told him this was way more intense. He waved to the secretary/receptionist girl, thinking he should really get her name.

She nodded to him. “Just go to the meeting room again. That’s usually where you get your schedule and stuff in the mornings.” She waved. “Good luck!”

He smiled back and went to the meeting room. He smiled at seeing that not everyone was there yet. He didn’t want to be the last to arrive. He walked over to his senior, glancing at Gaara who was again chatting with him. “Hey.”

Gaara glanced at him before his name was called out across the room by Naruto. The red head sighed and knew that if he didn’t go over to his friend then he’d come over to him. And he also knew that Sasori was not a huge fan of Naruto’s energy. Naruto knew it as well. “See ya,” he said to Sasori before walking off.

Deidara watched him walk away before turning back to the older redhead. “So, you said for me to watch the other shoots?”

Sasori raised a brow. “Seems that you can actually listen to instructions, brat.”

The blond scowled. “Tch. When it suits me, old man.” He smirked at the narrowed eyes that showed annoyance. “When is my shoot?”

Sasori gestured to Neji. “Check with Hyuga. He’s in charge of the schedules and who goes where.”

Deidara nodded and went over to the brunette. “Hi. I’m supposed to get my schedule?”

Neji glanced up from his clipboard. “Yes. You’re scheduled for last today. Sasori says you’ll be watching the other shoots to get a hang of it. You know, it’d be easier if you just listened to him.”

The blond shrugged with a smirk. “True, but it’s fun annoying him. Besides, I want to see the shoots anyway.” He glanced around the room, trying to figure out who to talk to next. He didn’t see his idol yet but he knew that would change. He saw Naruto wave him over and decided he might as well go over there. It was interesting to think that two days ago he was only staring at the pictures and now he was actually hanging out with Animal. “Hi Naruto. Hi again Gaara.”

Gaara grunted but otherwise didn’t reply. Naruto nudged him with a smile. “Oh lighten up. Newbies are fun on their first day.” That didn’t even get a grunt, so Naruto just turned to face the other blond. “Sasori got ya here early did he? I swear that guy is a sadist.” His eyes slid to Gaara. “Must run in the family, huh Gaara?” That earned a shrug. He laughed which caused Deidara to smile at the sound.

Deidara watched Kiba walk in and immediately come over to stand next to Gaara. “So…are you two actually a couple?” He had to know which gossip was true and which was just gossip.

Kiba got a predatory look as he smirked, flashing fang. “Well we’re fucking, if that’s what you’re asking.” Gaara shot Kiba a glare at how he put it but otherwise didn’t contribute to the answer. Kiba just shrugged at the look. “Whatever. He’d find out anyway.”

Naruto grunted. “Yeah, considering you two like fucking in public.” He looked to Dei, grinning wide. “These two make it a game to see how far they can get when at work.”

Deidara blushed at the thought of that happening around him. “Oh…so why aren’t you two doing couple shots?”

Gaara finally answered one. “Because we aren’t a couple. We fuck. That’s it.”

Kiba placed a hand over his heart as if hurt. “Ouch man! I mean, yeah, but you don’t gotta put it that way.” But considering that’s how Kiba had put it earlier it was obvious that this was just a teasing show.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the drama. “Tch. Whatever. It’s the same thing you said.” He then grew silent again, deciding he’d added enough to the conversation.

Deidara just nodded and was about to comment further when Sasuke walked over. The male looked a bit annoyed. “What’s up with you?”

Sasuke glared at him as he stood next to Naruto. “Nothing.”

Naruto barked out a laugh. “He figured out I tricked him into agreeing to do couple shots but is too proud to back down. Probably cause he knows ‘Tachi won’t let him live it down.” He yelped when the raven punched him in the arm. “Hey! No bruises!”

Sasuke noticed Deidara looking around again. “Itachi won’t be here until later if that’s who you’re looking for.” He smirked when he saw that he was correct in his assumption. “You’re wasting your time. Itachi doesn’t date.”

Deidara decided to ignore the younger Uchiha. He may not have much of a chance, but he had to have a little bit of one. Right? He watched Kiba high five Naruto before he followed Gaara who had suddenly just walked away.

Sasori then walked over to them. “Come on brat. The shoots are getting set up. Kiba is first and then Gaara.”

Well that makes sense why they walked off then. He waved bye to his fellow models before following Sasori out of the room. “So Sasori. Are the doll joints merely make-up?” The redhead had doll joints on his fingers, wrists, knees, and pretty much all over him. Adding to the porcelain doll look.

Sasori raised a hand, showing the doll joints. “Tattoos.”

Dei let out a whistle. “Damn, those had to have hurt. Same with Gaara’s.”

Sasori shrugged. “It hurt but true art hurts.”

Dei grinned wide. “Fuck yeah it does! Especially if something explodes.” He got a raised brow at that and smirked. “I enjoy fireworks and other forms of that kind of expression. I also like sculpting.” Sasori nodded and Deidara decided to use this little window to find out more about his senior. “So, is it true that you make all your dolls?”

Sasori nodded. “Yes. I was showing them at an art gallery when Nagato saw me. He enjoyed my tattoos and how I could pass as a doll and offered me the job. Been working for him since.” They reached another door. “This is Kiba’s set up. Once you earn your place here you’ll get your own assigned set.” He opened the door and Deidara immediately recognized the set from all of Wolf’s pictures. Kiba was in the area set aside for costume and make-up getting worked on.

Deidara went to an area that was out of the way but gave him a vantage point. If he was going to watch then he was actually going to learn how to do this. He didn’t want to mess up on his first day after all. His eyes went to a large white dog laying at Kiba’s feet. Guess it really was Kiba’s dog in the pictures with him.

Finally, Sai stepped away and allowed Kiba to head to the set. It looked like a wolf den and had a full moon in the background. Kiba himself was wearing only a wolf fur wrapped around his waist. His tattoos under his eyes now looked more like tribal marks and really added to his look. The dog followed him and immediately got in position with his owner. Kiba, or Wolf now, sprawled on a pile of furs.

Neji walked over with Konan. They talked for a bit before Konan began orchestrating the shoot. She had a bunch of shots where he was just lounging on the furs with his dog, Akamaru if Deidara remembered the article he read on him. The way she had him lay or sit just made it seem like he really was a wolf in human skin. It was amazing how positioning and lighting can do such a thing. Though it wasn’t too hard to make Wolf look amazing. Deidara’s eyes were wide as he took everything in.

Wolf had two other dogs be brought in and he was put in positions that made him seem like the alpha of a small pack. Out of the corner of his eyes, Deidara saw Gaara watching. He recognized the possessive look in the redhead’s eyes and smirked. _‘Just fucking. Yeah right.’_ He didn’t believe there was no emotions between the two.

The shoot was soon over and Gaara left the room. Wolf’s stuff was rather tame, in fact so was Sand’s. Personal preference probably as not everyone wanted to do the more intimate things. Though now that he saw Kiba in action he was surprised that he didn’t want to do more. Was it a coincidence that both of them weren’t going further? Dei shook his head. Didn’t matter. He watched as Konan gave a few notes to Kiba, took three more shots, and then went to check the pictures.

Kiba laughed about something as he walked over to get a drink of water. “See? Not so bad.”

Dei nodded. “Definitely cool. Why don’t you do more intimate ones?” He doubted the male was shy, especially if he and Gaara really did fuck everywhere.

Kiba shrugged. “I’m chill with this set up. More intimate means I wouldn’t be publicized as far as I currently am. I leave that shit to the others.”

Sasori sighed. “Come. Gaara is probably getting ready for his shoot next. Konan needs to go over the pictures and make sure she has the ones she wants. Usually she gets them first try but she always checks anyway.” He led the blond from the room when Konan called Kiba back over to discuss one of the pictures.

The next room that Deidara was brought to was set up like a desert. Definitely Sand’s room. Just like when he walked into Wolf’s, he saw Gaara in the corner getting dressed. Sai had already managed to get there and was fixing whatever make-up he’d put on the other.

When Gaara stood, Deidara slowly ran his eyes over the other. Kiba was really lucky to be able to tap that. The redhead wore loose flowing pants and had a white sash across his chest that wrapped around his waist. On his back, held in place by the sash supposedly, was a gourd and on his feet were rather nice sandals. After being fussed over a bit more by Sakura and Ino he went into the middle of his set up.

The area was covered in sand with bright lights and a background that added to the suggested location. Gaara had been lightly misted so he looked like he was sweating which made sense since he was supposed to be in a desert.

Konan walked in after a few minutes so Deidara figured that Wolf was done for that shoot. It had seemed so short though. She began directing Sand into different poses. Each pose displayed the subtle danger that seemed to pulse from him. Deidara shivered a bit. Yeah. That guy was kind of scary. Like Wolf, Sand was more conservative in his shots. Perhaps that’s why it only took a short amount of time. Or maybe it just seemed to go by rather fast because he was only watching.

After the first set Konan called Sakura and Ino over to do a few changes. Sai came over as well to touch up on something. More pictures were taken and then Sasori was dragging him from the room again.

“Kisame is next.”

Deidara nodded. “His stuff is all underwater right?” He always wondered how they did that. He got a grunt as his answer and rolled his eyes. “Come on, old man. You need to expand your vocabulary. Grunting just doesn’t cut it.”

Sasori shot him a glare. “Tch. Watch it brat. Just because I don’t talk to _you_ doesn’t mean I don’t talk to others.”

Deidara shrugged at that, seeing no need to argue it. He just liked irritating the other male. They reached another room that had a large tank in it. The camera set up was different this time, obviously. Dei didn’t bother trying to figure it out since that wasn’t his job. He’d just get confused by it anyway.

The large man was currently stretching. He was wearing a tight swimsuit that was the same color as his skin. Ino and Sakura came in after a few minutes and began working on him. Sai didn’t show up this time. Shark enjoyed the rough look so never had make-up done.

Dei had to admit that watching an underwater shoot was really fascinating. Konan would tell Shark what to do and then set up. On her cue he’d go underwater and do whatever she told him to. It was a bit of a longer process this time due to the complexity of it, but it was also eventually done.

He glanced around and noticed that Sasori was walking away. “Hey!” He caught up to him and then continued to follow him. “Who’s next?”

Sasori led him into another room. This one had two dolls in it. “Me.” He walked over to the station that Ino, Sakura, and Sai were waiting for him at. Deidara was definitely amazed at how those three seemed to appear at each shoot without fail. Must be the years of practice.

Sasori was dressed in a kimono that matched the ones on the dolls. Now that Deidara knew Sasori had made them it gave him a new perspective on it. They really were masterpieces. And puppets weren’t even Dei’s thing. But as an artist he respected anyone that could create something like that. One of the human-sized puppets was a female with long brown hair. The other was a male with short brown-red hair. Once Doll was fixed up he got in position. They were all kneeling around a kotatsu that had a steaming tea set on it.

The pictures started as Doll poured all three of them tea and sipped it. His pictures were taken mid-action making it seem more surreal. One shoulder of his kimono had slipped off, showing off his shoulder doll joint. After a few more pictures the kotatsu was removed and they were re-positioned. The two were on either side of the still kneeling man, posed as if they were trying to comfort him, or hug him or something. Doll’s face fell into a mask that had Deidara’s eyes widen. It was as if staring at a true doll. It was as if there were three dolls now. This kind of intensity was amazing. He’d thought it’d been done in post-production, but it was obvious now that it was completely natural. And the loneliness in Sasori's eyes looked so genuine that Deidara almost believed it was all real.

He continued to watch in silence as Konan coordinated the shot with proficiency that screamed she’d been doing this for a LONG time. Finally, the shoot was done and Sasori changed into his regular clothes again. “Lunch time.”

Deidara followed him with a nod. He couldn’t believe that so much time had already passed. It hadn’t felt like 7 hours of work. They went back to the main meeting room. There was now a spread for employees and Deidara filled up his plate. He looked around again but still didn’t see Itachi. He sighed and quickly ate his meal so they could get to the next shoot. It seemed like everyone kind of came in and out as they pleased during the meal time. He had actually been hoping to talk to some of the others but Sasori was already leaving.

“Come. The new kid Shikamaru is next.”

Deidara scowled. “Why is he _kid_ and I’m _brat_?” That wasn’t fair.

Sasori smirked. “Because you are a brat and he is more mature than you. Now shut up and come on.”

Dei grumbled as he followed him to the next room. This set was made to look like a meadow. He saw both Shikamaru and Haku in the room and walked over to them. “Hey. Those really do look good on you.” He was talking about the pajama pants Shikamaru wore from the previous day.

Shikamaru shrugged. “Guess so or they wouldn’t have me wear them.” He yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

The blond raised a brow. “Did you not sleep or something?”

Shika frowned. “I slept fine. I just wanted to keep sleeping.” He then walked over when Sai called him so he could place the stars on his cheek.

Dei looked at Haku. “You’re here too? Watching the shoots?” The thought that he wasn’t the only one just watching everyone made him happy.

Haku shook his head. “No. I’m in this room as well. I think they want me surrounded by flowers. And the sundress they picked out for me is just gorgeous!” He clapped his hands excitedly.

The blond actually took a real look at the scenery set up. It had a tree to one side on what looked like a hill. There were ‘clouds’ in the painted sky and the lighting was brilliant. Finally Shika, or Suimin, went over to Konan, who had walked in during him getting ready, and got his first set of cues. He moved to the ‘hill’ and sat down under the tree. He made a pose as if he was asleep. In fact, Dei thought he actually had with his lack of movement. But when Konan directed him to a different position, he moved, showing he was still awake. His shots were done either of him sleeping or staring at the clouds in a bored yet thoughtful manner. It was actually rather brilliant. Everything done just highlighted his lazy yet beautiful looks.

When Shikamaru was finished Deidara was a bit surprised when Sasori walked away. “Wait. Isn’t Haku next?” That’s what he figured since the male was doing here as well.

Sasori just kept walking. “No. Naruto is next. And I believe Sasuke is also having his first today as well.”

Dei quickly caught up with him. He wanted to see this. Wolf may have an alpha attitude about him but Animal was pure primal energy. Any couple shots with him would be legendary, he was sure of it. When they reached Naruto’s set, he had to pause to take it all in. Much like how Gaara had a mini-desert, Naruto had a mini-jungle. It was rather impressive of a set. Seems being one of the top three was treating him well. Naruto was chatting with Sakura and Ino, laughing at something they said. He wore tight red jeans with a few rips placed artfully in them. His make-up was red highlights around his eyes. Gloss had been added to his full lips, making them shine in the light.

Sasuke was walking away from Sai’s station. Deidara was rather amazed how Sai seemed to just show up. He never saw him leave the other sets. He just appeared in the next one. Weird. At least with Sakura and Ino he saw them leaving the other stations. His eyes moved over the younger Uchiha. Sasuke was wearing a silk robe and that was it. _‘Makes sense since he’s just doing couple shots with Naruto.’_ Sasuke’s make-up highlighted his almost regal bone structure and made his eyes seem to pop.

“So, what’s Sasuke’s model name?” He glanced to Sasori as he asked it.

“Chidori.” Was the one-word answer.

“Huh…” He didn’t really have any other comment to that. Strange name but had an exotic sound to it as well. He watched Naruto give Sasuke a heated look and shivered. “...damn...” That look would make Deidara cum in his pants if it had been directed at him.

Sasori glanced over and raised a brow. “Yeah. They aren’t as bad as Gaara and Kiba for public displays, but they also don’t do anything to hide when they’re horny.” He sighed and sat down. “Naruto will have his main shoot and then the adult shoot with Sasuke. This will give you an idea of what your own adult content process might be like.”

Deidara got his own seat and watched as Sasuke walked over to the shirtless man. Sure enough the two were quickly in a heated make-out session. Naruto’s hair was fisted in Sasuke’s spikes as he bent his head at the angle he wanted it. One tanned hand was under the robe and pressing Sasuke into his leg. Sasuke wasn’t just taking it though. He answered the passion with his own brand. One slender hand was in the now open fly of Naruto’s pants. It wasn’t hard to guess what it was doing. He rolled his hips, riding the other’s leg.

Deidara just stared. It was real life porn! “That’s tame?” He was suddenly scared to learn what Kiba and Gaara did.

Sasori chuckled. “Naruto is making a public claim on Sasuke. It’s a different setting now. Sasuke has entered our playing field and is no longer just an observer. Naruto wants everyone to remember who owns that ass. Part of his animalistic charm I suppose. It was actually a display much like this that had Nagato hire Naruto.”

The two finally split when Ino, Sakura, and Sai came over to them. They were chastised for messing up the outfit, make-up, and hair. Naruto just grinned, eyes flashing excitedly as Sakura fixed his pants. His grin grew even more and he barked out a laugh as she commented on how annoying it was to redress him with a boner. Sasuke smirked and allowed Ino to fix his hair. Sai fixed their make-up again though it hadn’t really messed too much. He was just a perfectionist.

Konan walked over and talked with them for a bit before Sasuke walked towards where the seats were. He sat down next to Sasori and got comfortable. He slid a gaze to Deidara. “Enjoy the show?”

Deidara laughed. “Fuck yes. You two are the hottest pairing I’ve ever seen. This couples shoot was a great idea.”

Sasuke’s eyes flashed with victory and his smirk grew even more. “I’ll have to thank Naruto for talking me into it then.”

Sasori groaned. “Fucking hell. You two are going to really be just as bad as Kiba and Gaara aren’t you? Except you two actually like each other.” He made a face that said he was more annoyed by the mushy shit than the sexy stuff. “I can handle sex. I just hate having to handle your love.”

Deidara’s eyes widened. “What the fuck? Who even says shit like that?”

Sasori looked at him. “I do. Get used to it. I don’t believe in sugar coating things. Now shut up brat and pay attention. The shoot is starting.”

Deidara glared but turned his eyes to the scene. Animal was crouched on a fallen log and when he held his hand up in a claw-like fashion he could see that Animal’s nails were painted black making them really look like claws. The blonde’s eyes turned predatory and his mouth moved in ways that spoke of animalistic danger. He held himself in a way that looked like he was going to attack the camera. Different angles were done before he was put in a different position. The new way he was set up was similar with the hand thing, that was in a lot of his pictures, but this time he sat on the log. One leg on the ‘forest floor’ and one up on the log. He still had his bulge from earlier and it definitely showed in the tight jeans.

Dei looked at Sasuke and held back a chuckle at the lust in the man’s eyes. Maybe dealing with this whole Naruto/Sasuke and Kiba/Gaara thing wouldn’t be so bad. Definitely amusing to see. He looked back at the shoot. Animal was standing up. His thumbs hooked in his pants which rode low on his hips, a golden happy trail leading the way down. His stance was one of someone who knew they were the top of the food chain. Between him and Wolf, Animal was the more alpha of them. He could just command any room without even saying anything because it was impossible to _not_ notice him. The rest of the shoot was like that and it was so inspiring to watch.

The shoot ended and Naruto walked over to them. “Yo Deidara! Nice to see you again. Enjoying things?”

Deidara grinned and nodded. “Definitely. Watching you work was fucking amazing!” He suddenly blushed when he realized he was actually fanboying. What would he be like during Itachi’s shoot?!

Naruto let out a laugh. “Thanks man! The key is to just have fun with it. Do you and let the camera show it to the world. The more you believe in yourself the better the pictures will be.”

Deidara nodded, taking everything to heart. “Thanks Naruto.” He waved as Sasuke and Naruto walked away to start discussing their couples shoot with Konan. “See old man, why can’t you be helpful like that?” Might as well get a few teases in.

Sasori grit his teeth. “Would you have actually listened to me, brat?” The chuckle was enough of an answer to that question.

Sasuke removed the robe showing that he really did have a beautiful body. Must be an Uchiha thing to be that perfect. Sasuke’s body was a bit more, delicate looking than Naruto’s. He was lean without too many muscles but at the same time he wasn’t feminine. He was just very much a bottom. At least to Deidara it looked that way. And with the way that Sasuke acts with Naruto it was probably a correct assumption. Naruto kept the pants on but undid them. Then the next shoot, and first adult shoot, began.

Animal stood tall, arms crossed over his chest with a victory smirk on his face. Chidori wrapped himself around Animal’s leg, face at knee level. He looked up at the blond and the expression on his face was raw passion. Deidara had to shift in his seat from the sight of it. A few of that pose. Then Animal placed one hand on Chidori’s head, gaze down at him. Chidori kept where he was, still wrapped around his leg. Then it went even further. Next pose was true to the Animal pictures. Chidori stood in front of him, one arm grabbing behind him at the jeans and one hand holding those blond locks. His head was tilted to the side as Animal attached to the pale column, marking it up. Animal’s hand was possessively over Chidori’s heart and the other was cupping the male’s sex. He locked eyes with the camera and it was clear what that look said. ‘Mine.’ That’s what it said, loud and clear.

“…this is adult shoots…” His voice was soft as if afraid to burst the aura in the room. It wasn’t a question, more like a realization.

When that part was done, Animal released Chidori’s neck where there was a spot already showing. Deidara thought that they would try to cover it or something, but no such action was done. In fact, it seemed like they were really focusing on the marking. Made sense. Real animals marked their mates. And Chidori was Animal’s mate. Their shoot continued like that for about 20 more minutes before it was done.

Deidara had wanted to talk to Naruto and Sasuke but Sasori was already leaving the room. He scowled and mumbled under his breath how his senior was an ass-hat. He followed right behind him though. “Is Haku next?” His question was answered when they returned to the meadow scene. Haku was now in a beautiful sundress. He had braids and flowers in his hair and there were more flowers set on the ‘grass’ of the scene. The make-up really made him look like a girl and he waved when he saw them.

Dei waved back before watching as Konan came in and took over again. She really was good at her job. This shoot was way more innocent than the one he had just watched.

Trap knelt in the flower patch and began sorting through the flowers. He would stop and touch and smell each one. The way he did it was very beautiful and even slightly lonely. Deidara hoped he could show as much emotion as everyone else had. Everyone was so good at it and now Deidara was worried about his own performance. He seemed to have done good at the practice shoot, but that been nothing like these. More feminine and delicate poses were signaled out before Trap stood and dusted off his dress.

Haku smiled as he came over. “That was fun. You’re really going to like it. Trust me.” His gaze turned naughty. “So, did you get to see Naruto and Sasuke?”

Deidara smirked. “Yeah. Best thing ever.” He was about to tell the dirty details when Sasori said something.

“Itachi is next.”

Dei quickly said goodbye to Haku who just giggled and waved. He couldn’t stop grinning as he walked with Sasori down the hall. He was going to see Gaze in action. When they got into the large room his eyes locked on the form talking to the Hyuga. Itachi had a silk robe on, much like Sasuke had. Ino was finishing running a brush through his hair and giving it last touches. Sai walked over and had Itachi sit in a chair as he applied the Uchiha’s make-up. Not that he needed it of course.

Deidara glanced at the set and a blush appeared on his face. It was a massive round bed covered in blood red silk sheets. A nice background with good lighting but otherwise that was it. He felt his mouth go dry as his mind added in wonderful images of him with Itachi in the bed. He sighed and brought himself back to reality. Just in time to see Itachi walk over to the bed and drop the robe. His body resembled Sasuke’s in skin tone and the lean frame. Itachi though had more muscles than his little brother.

The blonde’s eyes went straight down and his blush grew more. Of course he’d seen the pictures. Gaze only did adult shoots. All nudes. But to see it in person was something different. When he looked up he actually choked a bit when he realized those black eyes were on him. Something that looked like amusement flashed across his face before it was covered up again in indifference. But Deidara had seen it. Gaze got on the bed and Konan walked over to get the sheet laid across his hips just right. Seems they always started with the slow stuff first.

The camera moved around Gaze, mainly focusing on his face and those amazing eyes. The next post was not innocent. The sheet was tossed in a messy fashion to make the bed look…’used’. Gaze was spread out across it on his side, head resting on one hand and his legs were moved into a position that didn’t hide much. His other hand rested on his hip, fingers teasing the skin there. When Deidara looked at his face he froze. Gaze locked eyes with him and his lips turned into a knowing smirk. Dei’s brain short circuited after that.

The shoot continued much like that with similar erotic poses. Nothing pornographic happened, since Unique wasn’t porn. But it was sexy as all Hell. He didn’t get to talk to Itachi after because he was dragged from the room by Sasori.

“Come. Your shoot is next. Good thing you do adult stuff.” He was of course talking about the problem that Deidara in his pants.

The blond grunted. “Whatever. This place is full of hot people. Of course I’m going to get a boner.” He was really excited about his shoot. Nervous and excited and…maybe a little scared? They got to the room and after a deep breath Deidara walked in. He was a little surprised at the set. He didn’t think he’d get one this cool on the first shoot. It was set up to look like a park at nighttime. The backdrop was astounding with all the stars and the half moon. There was a bench next to a tree. “Guess I’m doing outside shoots?”

Neji walked over to him. “The nature of your uniqueness made us think having you show it in a ‘public’ setting would go over well. Hence, in the park.”

Deidara nodded. “Yeah that makes sense. Why at night?”

Neji shrugged. “Kiba is the only other one that does night shots. We wanted a bit of diversity. Now come with me.” He lead Deidara over to the station where he was to get prepared.

Immediately he was stripped out of his clothes. He was given the black jeans with red accents from the practice shoot. They fit him better now that they had been adjusted. He was given red and black sneakers, but high quality ones. He was then sat down so that Ino could begin with his hair. She used the same bedroom look that she had created previously as Sai came over and did his job. After the shiny powder had been applied to Deidara he was given the all clear to go to the set.

Konan walked over with a friendly smile. “Hey. Okay, so first we’ll do pictures like during the practice. Kissing your hand and if you can get that bored look you had earlier, that’d be preferable. Gives you an edgy ‘I don’t care what people think’ attitude.”

Deidara nodded and sat down on the bench. He took a deep breath before finally opening his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. After a brief moment of nerves he relaxed. He took on a lazy kind of pose with one arm propped on his knee. He half-lowered his eyelids and opened his right hand mouth. After getting the start signal he began kissing himself. He made sure the tongues were seen.

“Wonderful. Okay so…” Konan paused and called Sakura over.

The two girls talked for a bit before Sakura came over. “We’re going to do nudes with you. Having a possible nude in public thing would really sell it. Sound good?”

Deidara nodded. “Yeah.” He stood up and took off the pants, a slight blush appearing.

Sakura walked away with the pants and shoes. Konan came back over. “Okay, so this might be a bit awkward at first, but we need you erect. And I’d like to do some pictures with your hands near your erection. Mouths open.”

He blushed again but tried to control it. “I can do that.” As for getting hard. His mind just replayed the look Gaze gave him. When he sat down again he was definitely erect, and had somehow managed to stop blushing. He got into a relaxed pose again and first just made out with his hand again before one moved down to be next to his dick. His right mouth opened and wagged it’s tongue out. Not touching flesh but hinting that it was going to happen. He had his chest mouth open as well and eventually both hands were in his lap. Just in a relaxed pose now but you could still see the tongues. His other positions were similar to that, one with his leg propped up on the bench, another laying down. All of them were centered on his mouths, which made sense since that’s what got him hired.

Eventually his shoot was done as well. He grinned and got off the set. “Wow. That’s more work than I thought.” All the little movements and additions had taken a good amount of energy. He was glad when he was directed to a shower where he quickly got all the make-up off. He dried off and put his clothes back on before making his way to the meeting room. He had been told to go there after.

All the models were in the room, chatting and discussing the day’s shoots. The blond made his way over to Shikamaru and Haku. “Hey guys. You were right Haku. That was awesome!” He high-fived the feminine male. He looked at Shikamaru. “You were really good. Never seen someone pull off the sleepy look like you can.”

Shika shrugged. “It’s not a look. I just like to sleep.” He looked at his watch. “Once we get the all clear I’m heading home. Tired.” He then yawned, proving his point.

Haku pouted. “But I heard that everyone’s going out to celebrate such a great day! You have to come with us Shika. Please!”

He frowned. “No. I would rather go home, eat a tv dinner, and go to sleep. You guys can have fun.”

Deidara blinked. “Wait. We’re going out? Oh awesome!” He was going to get to hang with his fellow models and get even closer. His dreams were definitely coming true.

Nagato came into the room and the chatter died down. “I am very pleased to announce that today’s shoots were some of our best work. At least in a cursory glance at the pictures. I am pleased that Shikamaru, Haku, Deidara, and Sasuke were able to make such a wonderful statement.”

Naruto’s voice rang out. “Awesome! Does this mean drinks are on you?”

Nagato raised a brow. “No. It never means that. And that will remain my answer every time you ask it. I suggest that if you want drinks you should pay for them yourself.” He smiled and looked at everyone else. “I’m glad we were able to widen our little family here. I will see you all tomorrow for edits and re-shoots if needed.” He left the room then.

Shikamaru quickly followed Nagato and Sasori followed him.

Naruto came over to where Haku and Deidara were standing. “Hey you two. Coming to the club with us to celebrate?”

Dei nodded. “Hell yeah. Who else is going?”

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. “Um…Well Sasuke and me. I think Kiba talked Gaara into joining us.” He called out to the raven across the room. “Yo ‘Tachi! You coming tonight?”

Itachi glanced over, eyes moving over Deidara before looking at Naruto. “Of course. I want to celebrate Sasuke’s success as well.”

Naruto blinked. “Wait really? You never go.” He grinned wide. “Awesome!” He looked back at Deidara. “So Itachi’s in. Kisame doesn’t really do clubs so he’s out. You know Club Chaos?”

Deidara nodded. “Yeah. But isn’t that really hard to get into?”

The tan blond laughed. “Yeah but if you go with us, you’ll be set for life man. We’re regulars there. Usually once or twice a week we go to hang. So we’ll see you two there? We can wait for you guys so you get in.”

Both of them confirmed it. Soon everyone was leaving to either go home or to the club. Deidara was walking to his car and just couldn’t stop smiling. Everything was so surreal that he wasn’t positive that this wasn’t a dream he was going to wake up from. And the main thing going through his head was, _“Itachi is going to be there. I’ll be in a club with Itachi Uchiha.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all my prewritten chapters on this. I'm working on how the club one will go. Once I put it up I'll remove this note. I'm an amateur nature photographer but I've done shoots with people and animals as well. So this chapter was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
